End of Darkness
End of Darkness is the last episode of Scooby-Doo! Darkest Tales. Premise Scooby and Shaggy must save the rest of the gang. Synopsis Fred is reading the 3rd chapter of the Dark Tale. It says years after Mr. Cool vanished; people were still looking for him. When Fred finished the chapter he saw something in a shelf. He garbed it. It is a letter that said: It's me, the one who sent the Master, now look around, do you see the last chapter, and no you don't! Go outside and look! Fred walks outside and sees a red T-Rex with wings. It flies into the air comes down, and eats Fred. Scooby and Shaggy are walking to Fred's house. Halfway there, they see a yellow sheet of paper that says "Hello Scooby and Shaggy! This is Mr. Gorbeto! Fred has been eaten! :(, and so have Velma and Daphne! It's up to you guys!" Shaggy shows it to Scooby. Then Scooby drops it. They turn around; see the winged T-Rex and the chase scene starts. When it's over Scooby and Shaggy hit a wall. Next to them they see a claw sticking out of the snow. Scooby and Shaggy run away. Soon they trip. Shaggy sees Scrappy! Scrappy asks "What Uncle Scooby?" Shaggy tells him about the T-Rex. Scrappy grabs Scooby and Shaggy and runs to the T-Rex. Scrappy starts punching it. But the T-Rex just walks forward and ignores Scrappy. He is about to eat Scooby and Shaggy when Scrappy comes back in a rocket ship. He slams into the T-Rex and the T-Rex attacks Scrappy. The T-Rex flies into the air and Scrappy shoots a laser beam at it. Then the T-Rex shoots Scrappy down. Shaggy and Scooby run away, but the ship lands on them. They can't do anything about it so they crawl out from under Scrappy's ship. Then they see laser guns. Shaggy and Scooby grab them and shoot lasers at the T-Rex. Then Scrappy gets out of his ship and says "No Shaggy! No Uncle Scooby! Those will turn you into monsters. Scooby and Shaggy drop them and run away. The T-Rex keeps walking forward. Meanwhile Scrappy sets a Scrappy Trap. The T-Rex keeps running towards them. The T-Rex runs so fast that it lands in Scrappy's trap. Scooby and Shaggy run over to Scrappy. Together, they manage to lift a part of the T-Rex. Inside are Fred, Daphne, and Velma. They all jump out. Then Scrappy walks up to the dragon and pulls the mask off. "Who are you?" everybody asks the culprit. The culprit says "I'm Jack Cool! I'm related to Mr. Cool! I wanted to stop you from solving mysteries!" "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheered Scooby. Then Fred sees a letter from Mr. Gorbeto that says: Hello Fred! I wrote the Dark Tale to warn you about Jack Cool. You don't have to read the Dark Tale's last chapter. Cast and characters *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, and Scrappy Doo *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake *Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley Suspects None Villains Flying T-Rex Culprits *Jack Cool Reason To stop the gang from solving mysteries. Locations Notes/trivia *This was the last episode of Scooby-Doo! Darkest Tales Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches Inconstitencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities Home media *Scooby-Doo! Darkest Tales The Complete Series Quotes Category:Decca03's Stuff